


Two Truths, One Lie

by Sephirotha



Series: Final Fantasy XIV Collection [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Seduction, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: Weary wanderer.  You’ve wandered too far.  How will you escape this time?  Or perhaps, you will finally be ensnared by your own curiosity.After escaping Garlemald, Eve surprises Emet-Selch by arriving on the First.  Lucky (or unlucky) for her, Emet-Selch loves surprises.
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Original Female Character(s), Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Final Fantasy XIV Collection [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622137
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Eve at no point found herself enjoying the more… _finer_ tastes in life. And she dearly wished to leave the Beehive as soon as possible because she did not appreciate the male dancer gyrating his hips before her. Her gaze flickered to Atharn, who seemed more interested in the blonde miqo’te (or mystel) by his side.

She sat back when the dancer before her moved with more vigour, going as far to crouch and extend his hand to her in, frankly, quite awkwardly put together choreography. Her right eye narrowed slightly in his audacity to interrupt her thoughts. She hesitated as she met his seeking gaze and hesitated.

Her face lit up as she applauded the poor soul, seeing the relief flicker across his face before going back to his routine.

_Honestly, I’d probably have more fun if I didn’t know that he’d get thrown out like Tristol if he didn’t do a good performance._

The young man was fine-cut, to be sure, but Eve could see that his efforts were more to show off, rather than build strength like hers, Estinien’s or Zenos’s. 

_Hold up, why am I thinking about Zenos of all people?_

Eve shook away her thoughts and adjusted her hood, purring as she felt the fabric hug her head nicely.

It hid the nasty bite from their battle in Ala Mhigo. She was getting used to having her ears flat against her head and it didn’t hinder her hearing too much. It was also nice to be able to hide her face like this and no one would question her. With how the veil wrapped around two thirds of her face, she was prepared to unwrap it in case they wanted to see her face in full.

In other words, as long as her nasty ear bite was out of sight, she was fine. Then again, the Exarch did not show his face, she had half a mind to keep the hood on until he showed her his own face. Warriors of Light could be mysterious and enigmatic too.

“A tall, iced, Garlean Rose tea, miss.”

Eve’s eyes opened with a snap as a waiter sauntered over and set a tall glass with a rose-coloured drink, complete with ice and some fancy straw. She sat up and looked up at him.

“Beg pardon? Did you say Garlean Rose?”

“It’s a custom-made drink from a wealthy patron,” the waiter replied with a smile. “I’ve not heard of the name myself, but he insisted you’d know it.”

“Did he now?” Eve growled slightly as she eyed the cocktail distastefully. “Did he have a message to give?”

“As a matter of fact, miss,” the waiter straightened and tucked the tray under his arm, “if you’d like to meet him in one of our _discrete_ and _very soundproof_ rooms, he would be delighted for your company.”

Ignoring the hints laden in his voice, Eve stood and snatched the glass off the table. “Lead the way then.”

A sultry smirk appeared on his lips as the waiter bowed and walked her through a door, leading to a corridor that had other doors lined up, no doubt for the more _premium_ services the Beehive had to offer. The ice clinked in the glass as Eve followed the waiter, her nose wrinkling at the sickly sweet stench emanating from the concoction.

Soon enough, the waiter came to a stop, right at the end of the character, and gestured to the door in question. He bowed to her nod and swiftly left her alone, eyeing the door distastefully.

She raised her hand and let her knuckles hover over the elaborately carved wood. She closed her eyes with a sigh.

_How did that knock go…?_

She knocked seven times that started rhythmic, but ended jarringly, as if the tune had been cut off. She was answered by an amused hum.

“Come in.”

Eve wasted no time in stepping in and glaring at Emet-Selch, who was sprawled across a plush loveseat with a goblet of wine. He looked utterly bored as he swirled its contents and tilted his head to look her up and down. His nose twitched.

“You certainly used that perfume rather _liberally_ ,” he said as he propped his head up with his other hand. “Take a seat.”

The miqo’te’s tail twitched as she considered this, placing the cocktail on the table between the two loveseats and sitting opposite him. She crossed her arms and legs, sitting back and pressing her lips together.

“So. This is your urgent Ascian business? Drinking wine and enjoying a… _splendid_ time in the paradise that is…this place?”

“Well, my dear, I was intending to take a short and brief respite. But who do I spy walking through the gates but _you_? Colour me surprised but last I recall, you are meant to be in Garlemald.”

“Well don’t take it personally, but I didn’t much care for the host and his hospitality. It was a shame to not see the sights but oh well, duty calls.”

“And pray, how did you get called away so far from home?”

“Intending to pry another story from me? I’m afraid we’d be here for a while and I would rather spend as less time as I can in this…wonderful sanctuary.”

Silence hung in the room as Emet-Selch steadily rotated his goblet back and forth. Eve drummed her fingers on her arms, pressing her lips together tighter.

“So you have a hand in…this world’s struggles.”

“I’m an Ascian, dear. I do my sworn duty. As do you as a hero it appears.”

“Why did you call me here?”

“My invitation…was out of curiosity. I wished to see how you were and see what you intend to achieve by coming here. I must commend you for passing through the gates, but now what is your plan?”

“What makes you think I’d give up such plots so easily?” Eve shrugged as she smoothed her hood down.

“So you have no plan.”

“I wasn’t intending to watch that pitiful dance for much longer if that was your concern.” Emet-Selch smirked as Eve leaned on the armrest of the loveseat to prop her head with her hand. “Although, it would be lovely to have the chance to taste the grapes here.”

“Don’t bother.” Emet-Selch moved his goblet to pour the contents onto the fluffy carpet. “If the grapes in the Source are bitter, these are tasteless altogether.” He carelessly dropped the goblet and let it roll on the floor. He sat up and glared at Eve. “So. The vaunted hero travels through the void to arrive and deliver salvation to this world?”

“As the hero always does,” the miqo’te nodded.

“And why? You gain nothing should you save this world.”

“I prevent a calamity and I can rest easy knowing a world can go on living as they would.” Eve’s eye glistened with emotion as she sat back. “Whether or not I knew about your goals, I would still be willing to save as many as I can for the chance to live.”

“Yet in this pathetic existence, there is naught to live for.”

“And that is why I must fight. You and yours may protest to our very existence but we will fight back for our right to live.” Eve closed her eyes. “I cannot possible rest until I know we’re safe.”

“Your dedication will be your death.” Emet-Selch narrowed his eyes to squint at her hood. “Why do you conceal your face as so? And such distasteful rags. You could have presented yourself better.”

“Such barbed words. If I were enough a homemaker to care.” Eve snorted. “I like what I’m wearing. Exotic. Free to move in. Feels secure. Hides my face just nicely. And, the best thing of course, I can walk without tripping over.”

Emet-Selch sized up the boots she had on and looked back to her hood. “What are you hiding under that hood? I thought we were better acquainted than to hide behind veils and masks.”

“Can’t remember my face? Should I be insulted?”

Silence stretched between them. Emet-Selch laced his fingers to rest his lips against them, brow knitted. “Go back home, dear Eve. There is naught for you here. You will be used. You will be strung up like a puppet and be marched to your death.”

“Why would you care about my death? Another Warrior of Light to add to the chronicles. Surely you’ve tackled armies of them, faceless and insignificant to you.” Eve’s lips curved into a sly smirk. “Or is my presence alone enough of a threat to your plans?”

“Any presence of you and yours is a hindrance,” Emet-Selch waved his hand dismissively. “I thought I’d be a gentleman to warn you of the risks ahead on the horizon.”

“Well isn’t that sweet? But I’m afraid gentlemen aren’t my type.”

_I’ve had enough of that with a certain inspector and his antics._

“No, I can see you’re more of a woman who prefers a knight.”

Eve’s eyes widened as her jaw dropped. Emet-Selch grinned as her form shook and she gritted her teeth. The silence stretched for about six seconds before the miqo’te could find her words.

“That was below the belt. I don’t recall…”

“My research on you, dear, is extensive. Do not engage in a duel of words with me. I can be as vicious as they come.”

Eve stood up and headed towards the door. “I don’t have to put up with this.”

She sensed a shift in aether and a gloved hand slammed itself to the door by her face, preventing her from opening it. “Running from a fight? Quite unlike you.”

“Let me go. I need to…”

“Eve.”

By his prompt, Eve reluctantly turned to Emet-Selch, glaring up at him. His gaze swept her face and he reached to unpin the veil off her face, showing the rest of her crestfallen expression. The hood came off completely and was discarded on the floor carelessly. Her ears sprung up and he finally stepped back to give her breathing space.

For once there was no condescension in his expression as he pulled a handkerchief out and handed it to her. Eve raised a hand to touch her cheek, feeling the fresh trail of a tear.

“I don’t…”

“Please do. You may be shocked to hear, but I loathe seeing a woman in tears before me.”

Eve sniffed as she reluctantly took the handkerchief and folded it twice to use the corner to dab away her tears. “…Thank you.”

“You know it’s not just you that could be in danger. Your loved ones could very well suffer and perish.”

“I know.”

“And you’ve lost so many close ones already. Why take the risk?”

“Because…because…” Eve’s face broke as she clutched the handkerchief tighter. “Because I lost them! I have to go on! They died for me and I can’t let their efforts be in vain! I can’t be held back by the few I hold close, for the sake of the many other innocent lives that are out there.” She sighed in despair. “I’d…It’s not about me.”

“It should be. You need to think for yourself more.”

“Why should I listen to you?”

“Perhaps you should start.”

Eve scowled and parted her lips to reply with a witty retort when…

…a bloodcurdling scream rang out through the city.

Her heart seized.

_That sounded like…Kai-Shirr?!_

Ears pricked to full attention, Eve turned to the door, her blood growing cold. Emet-Selch hummed as he crossed his arms.

“Why, hero. It looks like the call for action beckons you. You’d best hurry along before you miss a key culture in this splendid city.”

Eve squeezed the handkerchief in her hand before throwing the door open and running down the corridor. 

* * *

Emet-Selch bent to take the hood off the floor, looking at it with a bored expression.

“Weary wanderer,” he muttered as he began folding the garment. “You’ve wandered too far. How will you escape this time? Or perhaps, you will finally be ensnared by your own curiosity.”

He brushed the hood down. His eyebrow quirked.

“Exotic. You would think that, wouldn’t you?”

He tucked the hood away into his coat and stepped out to follow the crowd to Vauthry’s chamber, an amused smile on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

“All seems well at the Crystarium,” Alphinaud sighed in relief.

“Yes,” Alisaie nodded as Eve took the time to sigh in relief. “Eulmore was plainly more concerned with finding us. How flattering.”

Eve recalled Ran’jit and how he could see practically everything. She had been regaled how he had snatched one of the pixies in hiding. From what she saw in his eyes, there was an unwavering resolve, as if naught could change his mind on anything. It saddened her to realise that there was no chance to win him over with words.

Her ears pricked as she heard approaching footsteps and turned. She narrowed her eyes as she spotted an all too familiar figure practically dragging his feet to meet her and her friends. His golden gaze narrowed likewise and she clenched her fist.

“Well, my dear,” he said tiredly. “You certainly took your time. I had half resolved to complete the task myself.”

His voice caught her friends’ attention as they turned to look at Emet-Selch as he drew closer. His gaze beckoned for her cue and she just shrugged.

“What can I say? It’s a busy and harrowing task to be a hero.”

“Eve?” Alisaie spoke up. “Do you know this man?”

“Perhaps,” the miqo’te folded her arms. “He was the one who arranged my journey to Garlemald.”

The red mage was taken aback before she glared at the Ascian. His eyes swept up and down the group before zeroing in on the miqo’te.

“Really, did you not think to mention me to your friends? How hurtful.”

“I’ve been busy!” Eve snapped as her tail went up. “I don’t know what you’re doing other than drinking and complaining about how the wine isn’t up to your tastes, but I’ve been a little preoccupied in saving this world.”

“Then pray tell, Eve,” Urianger spoke cautiously. “How are you acquainted with the founding father of the Garlean Empire? That is…if this is his true visage?”

“A historian in our midst. Well, I suppose that does spare me a lengthy explanation.” Emet-Selch cleared his throat. “I am indeed Solus zos Galvus. Under various guises, I am also the architect of myriad other imperially inclined nations.” His lips curved into a smirk. “As for my true identity…” He waved his hand over his face to reveal his emblem before dipping into a courteous bow. “Asican Emet-Selch.”

_Did he…just more or less…use the same introduction as when we first met?_

“Emet-Selch?!” Alisaie exclaimed. “Gaius spoke of you!”

“Equal in rank to Lahabrea,” Thancred said as he gripped the handle of his gunblade. “And you came all this way just to introduce yourself to us?”

Emet-Selch grinned slightly wider as his mark faded and he dramatically pointed to the sky. “Behold the sky, restored to its former glory! Have you ever seen a more affecting spectacle? It is just so…so…” His body slumped, much like a puppet with half its strings cut. “So…infuriating! My dear Eve, do you have any idea how much you have delayed the Rejoining?”

He picked himself up and glared at the miqo’te, who just returned it, crossing her arms across her chest.

“Yes, well, we are on opposing sides. It wouldn’t do to just roll over and let you win now, would it?”

“But the end was in sight! Had mankind just continued to live in idleness under Vauthry’s rule, all the conditions would have been met… But _no_. No, Eve. You had to come and ruin it all. Even after I told you our goals. Even after I left you in the best possible place to survive the next Calamity, albeit for mayhap a moon or two. Even after I _explicitly_ asked for you to go back home. Now look at where your meddling has left us! Our painstakingly laid plans lay about you in tatters!”

“Well,” Thancred snorted as he removed his hand from his gunblade. “I thank you for confirming Urianger’s theories on the inner workings of the Calamity. As for what happens next, might I suggest you admit defeat and walk away.”

“Happy to let me go, are you?” Emet-Selch sighed. “Because the murderous glint in your eyes suggest otherwise. Indeed, it is enough to make me think better of confronting you alone. Now, it did cross my mind to simply side with Vauthry and kill you all. But that’s no different from what Lahabrea did, and we all know how well that ended for him.”

He walked up to Eve, who stepped back slightly, bracing her body to run. “And so, while it is liable to be troublesome, I have settled upon a different approach…” A confident smile spread his lips as his gaze sought for Eve’s. “Cooperation!”

“Beg pardon?” Eve spluttered.

“Cooperation,” Emet-Selch said slower. “I will not raise a hand to hinder your hunt for the Lightwardens. If you desire it, I will even lend you my knowledge and strength.”

“Is this you admitting defeat?” Eve asked as she raised an eyebrow. “Because if you aren’t, I am very concerned about what kind of scheme you’re plotting.”

“Aye,” Alphinaud chimed in. “Since time immemorial, you and yours have laboured to rejoin the thirteen shards, at the cost of countless lives.”

“Oh, our objective is the same as it ever was,” Emet-Selch shrugged. “I’m sure you know that your beloved warrior is aware of our motive.” His gaze scoured the group again and he raised a brow. “I believe she’s not yet told you. Interesting.”

“It’s not my story to tell,” Eve piped up. 

The Ascian looked taken aback before his lips curved into a soft smirk. “Regardless, you may recall my opinion of waging war without knowledge of the enemy. Like how we got more intimately acquainted, I think it would be in my good faith to exercise the same with your friends. It may be hard to believe, my dear, but I would still like to find common ground between us.” He tilted his head at Eve. “For good or ill, I am immortal. Provided I have the inclination, I can always begin anew. Scheme and conspire to my heart’s content. Allow me to get to know you even better, Eve. I’m afraid I didn’t get the chance to know you better in Garlemald, but now we’re here, we have ample time to get to know each other more. You’re a creature filled with curiosity, my dear. I know you wouldn’t snub the opportunity to satiate it.”

He stepped forward and Eve’s hands reached to the chakrams at her side. His smile didn’t even waver. “When all is said and done, we may find ourselves pleasantly surprised. Think about it.”

Eve averted her gaze, her fingers tracing the grips of the chakrams as she debated this. Her thoughts were interrupted when a card flew from her peripheral and Emet-Selch deftly dodged it. She looked up to see he had taken the opportunity to draw nearer. Urianger narrowed his eyes at the Ascian, who retreated, the warning received.

“Well then. I take my leave. Rest assured, we shall meet again soon.”

He turned and flourished his hand in a wave, before disappearing into darkness. Eve let her chakrams go and pressed her lips together, her left ear twitching as she felt five pairs of eyes on her.

“Eve,” Alisaie spoke up first. “What happened in Garlemald?”

The miqo’te turned and regarded each questioning gaze fixed on her. She sighed and shrugged. “I…didn’t want to worry you and he really didn’t spend that much time with me. Whilst he did arrange for me to be captured and taken to Garlemald, the only trouble that happened was when I tried to escape. Then he left, citing that he had urgent Ascian business to attend to. And well, apparently here was where he had said business.”

“How did you escape Garlemald?” Thancred asked with a knitted brow.

Before Eve could even think on how to calmly explain how Zenos, who was meant to be dead, had whisked her away from his father, she yawned. Her ears spasmed as she shook her head, rubbing her eyes.

Alisaie’s concerned expression melted into a warm one. “In light of your recent exertions, I’d say you’ve earned a rest. You can talk about your time in Garlemald tomorrow.”

Eve let out a grateful sigh of relief. “Thank you. I’m not sure if I’m up for chatting about that.”

* * *

The miqo’te ambled into her room in the Pendants with a soft purr, prepared to just enjoy some solitude.

Except as soon as she opened her eyes when she closed the doors, she was greeted by the sight of Emet-Selch by her window, a basket of sandwiches in his lap. He had on in his hand, turning it over with a bored look.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“I thought I’d pop in and ask how you were doing,” he answered as he placed the sandwich back in the basket and moved off the window sill. He placed it on the table and looked down at Eve with a soft look. “So. You are still content to hunt down these Lightwardens, absorb their light and bring salvation to the First?”

“Yes.”

His hand hovered over her head and she flattened her ears. They paused for a few seconds then he plucked a leaf out of her hair.

“King Titania was the name?” he said as he flicked the leaf out of the window whilst Eve patted her head to try and find anything else that might have caught tangled up in her hair. “It must have been harrowing. I suspect it would make for a riveting tale.”

Eve pulled out a twig and frowned before shrugging. “Maybe. Anything to give them their sky back. They all looked so happy.” She smiled and crossed her arms with a shrug. “The smiles and laughter at the end of a quest…that is something else that drives me forward. Knowing I’d make so many people happy and give them a better quality of life…”

“Oh? Would you go so far as nearly drown if it would put a smile on my face?”

Eve stepped back with a surprised look at Emet-Selch’s smug smirk. “I mean…I’d be happy to try and make…you happy.”

It was the Ascian’s turn to look surprised. “I do beg your pardon?”

“Well, you went on about finding common ground and…well…I joined the Scions to be as neutral as possible. So, if I could do something to appease you, even if it means maybe a few years of short-lived peace, I’d be glad to do it.”

His gold gaze looked her up and down. “I think you’ll know what would make me happy, my dear.”

“I think I know too,” Eve nodded. “But if there was anything else, then I’d consider it.”

“Careful with what you say, my dear,” Emet-Selch purred as he hooked a finger under her chin to tilt her head up so his eyes bore into hers. “You could leave yourself open to be exploited.” The miqo’te squirmed as she averted her gaze, her hand hovering over one of her chakrams. His gaze dropped to her new trade and he smirked slightly. “A more elegant way to fight, I daresay. I’d much like to see you on the field.”

“What are you doing here?” Eve asked with a growing annoyance stirring in her.

“Would you do anything to make your Exarch smile?” The miqo’te’s jaw dropped as she looked back up at him. His smirk widened. “Even now, I’d say he’s raptly watching our exchange. Wondering exactly what plans I may be hiding up my sleeve.”

“Leave me be,” Eve snarled.

“He put so much care into making your little dinner. Even a handwritten note. His penmanship could use some work.”

“I swear…!”

Eve’s voice died as Emet-Selch lowered her head and pressed his lips to her forehead. Her face grew red as her heart raced, her lips parting and closing as she processed his cool touch against her. He chuckled.

“Mayhap he’ll have some interesting questions for you tomorrow.”

“Get…out…” Eve’s eyes blazed as she seized her chakrams and took a couple steps back. “Get out! I am tired! I am hungry! I want some peace and quiet! I nearly drowned today, I’ve been on the receiving end of too many pixie tricks and I nearly had my tail handed to me by that Eulmoran grandfather! GET OUT!”

She threw her chakrams and he retreated to the window, that smirk still on his face.

“Well then, my dear,” he chuckled and bowed. “I shall see you tomorrow. When you’re in a better mood.”

“OUT!”

Eve threw one chakram at him, yet alas, he disappeared before it could meet its mark. The chakram flew back into her hand and she growled.

“Stupid, pompous, vain Ascian!” she hissed and dropped the chakrams onto the sofa nearby.

“Agreed.” Eve’s ears pricked as Ardbert stood by the sandwiches, glancing at the handwritten missive on the table. “It’s unsettling just how…comfortable he seems around you. How comfortable you are around him.”

“I am anything but comfortable,” Eve snorted as she collapsed onto the chair in front of the sandwich basket.

She sniffed them curiously, her ears pricking to attention as she smelled different fish. She purred. Fishing was a little trickier since the Flood, but it was nice that the Exarch went to the trouble of making these for her.

She took one sandwich and took a small bite, her purring growing louder.

“You don’t trust him, do you?” Ardbert asked.

“Of course not. Ascians can’t be trusted. Not when they intend to sow seeds of chaos everywhere.” Eve took another bite and looked up at the ceiling. “Every time I’ve been around him, I’ve taken what he’s said with a pinch of salt. Not to trust everything. To keep my guard up. I know he’s planning something but I just can’t think of what exactly…”

“Although, he raises a valid point. To not fight blindly.” Ardbert’s gaze dropped. “That’s what we did. And it cost us everything we held dear.”

Eve tilted her head and set her sandwich down so she could face him properly. She smiled.

“Not everything. Tell me about Seto.”

Ardbert stepped back with a surprised look. “What about Seto? What is there to say?”

“What do you mean? He spoke highly of you. You were friends, companions. Tell me more about what you did together.”

“Well…all right…” Ardbert crossed his arms in thought. “Well, he has done some growing. When we were travelling together, he was nowhere near as big. And he obviously couldn’t speak. I had no idea how much that medallion meant to him.” His gaze flickered back to her. “Oi, what’s with that face?”

“What face?” Eve laughed as she shook her head, trying to neutralise her delightful look. “You mean my, I’m glad to see you remembering happier times face?”

“Anyway, surely you have a friend like Seto. A chocobo perhaps?”

“You mean Prompto?” Eve tilted her head. “My dear Prompto. He must be dozing off in Bentbranch Meadows. I kind of wish I could have brought him here to the First. He loves travelling like me. Maybe I should get him something to cherish. I could get him some new barding…”

The night continued with them chatting about something or another. Anything to remember more cheerful days, the times when things weren’t stressful. It was as if they had known each other for eons, the way they spoke with each other.

_I’ve almost forgotten about Emet-Selch’s invasion of my privacy._

_Almost._


	3. Chapter 3

Eve rolled from one side to the other in her bed, her tail bobbing up and down in agitation. She sighed and sat up, looking at where the open windows showed the beautiful, glittering night sky.

Her body was fatigued from the expedition to Qitana Ravel, on top of what other tasks she had to do.

_I swear if I have to traverse any more ruins…_

She rolled her shoulders, sighing and groaning. She adjusted her crop top and got to her feet. She wandered over to her bag and rummaged its contents, pulling out milk, eggs and flour.

_It’s been a while since I made pancakes. Maybe something to settle my stomach will help me get to sleep._

She grabbed her skillet to set on the stove. She paused as she felt a shift in aether and swiftly grabbed her skillet to swing at the Ascian who had teleported onto one of the seats by the table. He blocked it with his wrist, smirking at the annoyance in her eyes.

“Shouldn’t you be resting, my dear?” he asked as she held her position, glaring at his smug look.

“How is that any of your business?” Eve spat. “And what are you even doing here? Don’t tell me you waltz in whenever you please and watch me sleep?”

“Yes, I live for each day to listen to your snores and sleep talk,” Emet-Selch dryly remarked.

“I do _not_ snore!” Eve yelled and drew her skillet back to try and smack it into his face.

She faltered as Emet-Selch’s gaze dropped to her crop top, then to the scar that was showing on her abdomen, from Zenos’s attack in Rhalgar’s Reach. She snarled, slamming the skillet onto the table and marching to where her clothes were, hastily pulling the himation and bottoms on so she had some decency.

“What do you want?” she asked as she pulled her bottoms up.

She paused as hands grasped where her braid wound around her ponytail and began undoing it. She tried to turn but one hand grabbed her shoulder to keep her still.

“Don’t undo it! It takes ages to braid!”

“It looks very uncomfortable. Especially with how tight this is.”

“It needs to be tight.”

Eve let out a sigh of surprised relief when Emet-Selch released her hair, running his fingers through the black locks as the tension in her scalp faded. She purred, absent-mindedly leaning back and resting against his chest as he caressed her hair, an amused smirk on his lips.

“There. Doesn’t that feel better?”

She let out a noncommittal sound and opened her eyes to look at the gaze staring down at her. Her left ear twitched as he kept rubbing his fingertips against her scalp, her expression softening.

“Thank you,” she said, to his surprise. “For pulling Y’shtola out of the Lifestream. I wish it didn’t have to come to that again but…but…”

“You’ve lost many in your journey,” he said and she closed her eyes, bottom lip wobbling to suppress her sobs. “She is close to you, isn’t she? It would break your heart if you lost her.”

Eve sighed and stepped away, crossing her arms. “Yes. It wasn’t always like that though. I always had this feeling she didn’t like me. But after pushing the Empire out of Eorzea, we grew closer. She was there when we ran all over La Noscea to fight Titan. She was grumpier than me by the end of it all.”

“Perish the thought.”

The miqo’te swatted his arm. She smiled despite her tears and reached into the pocket of her himation, pulling out the bloody handkerchief that Emet-Selch had given her in Eulmore. She had used it to clean up Kai-Shirr’s blood after he tried to cut off his arm but couldn’t do it in the end. Any attempts to wash the blood out was futile.

The Ascian wrinkled his nose. “Really.” Eve jumped as he took his glove off and brushed his thumb against her eyes to clear her tears. “When was the last time you took care of yourself? When was the last time you were treated as a hero, rather than slave away to the populace’s whims?”

She couldn’t answer, just feel his cool skin against hers and take delight in it. She closed her eyes as he cupped her cheek, drawing her closer. Her head rested against his chest as he drew his arms around her, cradling her close. He pressed his lips to the top of her head.

“What say you to some respite?” he whispered. “Just a quiet place to rest your weary head. You needn’t wake up early in the morn, worrying for your fellow man nor what quest you need to run off and accomplish. Just relax and enjoy your well-earned rest.”

“But…I shouldn’t…”

“It’ll just be for a day or two,” he cooed as he rocked her side by side, caressing the back of her head. “You know you yearn for your own space, away from the terrors beyond these walls. Come…”

Eve felt like she was being pulled and did little to struggle as Emet-Selch led her through his dark portal and into a much larger bedroom than what the Pendants had to offer. She flattened her ears and stepped out of his grasp, her gaze sweeping the elaborately decorated room.

_Hm. This is a bit too…undark for an Ascian?_

The lamps emitted a dim light, aye, yet the colour wasn’t quite how she would picture Emet-Selch enjoying. She expected something dismal and darker, like in Garlemald.

His bare hands found her shoulders, thumbs pressing on her shoulder blades as his lips teased the bite mark on her left ear. She shrunk away, turning to him as her left ear spasmed from the touch.

“Don’t…touch it,” she said with a shaky finger.

“Oh? Does it hurt?”

“N-No but…it reminds me…of him…” Eve lowered her gaze as she recalled how Zenos sunk his teeth into her ear, ripping flesh from flesh and claiming her earring.

“Say no more. I will leave it alone.”

Her ears pricked as he stepped forward, prompting her to reel back. She tripped over and landed on the plush, king-sized bed that awaited her. Emet-Selch chased after her, his hands on either side of her hips, trapping her with a predatory gaze. She pressed a hand to his chest, so he didn’t get too close. Her cheeks were aflame as she looked up at him, swallowing her dry throat.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Offering respite.”

She closed her legs. “Respite is relaxing.”

“But what about the pleasure? What about the tender afterglow after the climax?” He leaned closer, his nose a hair away from touching hers. “Do you find me unattractive?”

“N-No,” Eve stuttered and widened her eyes. “But that doesn’t mean…!”

He silenced her with a kiss, his eyes closing as he indulged in her slack jaw. Her eyes were wide in shock, barely processing the sweet, tender affection.

_When was the last time I was kissed like this?_

_Ah…it was with…him…_

The tears rushed back with a vengeance and she whined, breaking the kiss and touching her lips. She turned away from the seeking gaze.

“Don’t do that,” she whimpered. “Don’t pretend to feel affection for me like that. It makes things worse.”

“What makes you think I’m pretending?”

“You’re an Ascian!”

“Not tonight.” Eve looked up at Emet-Selch in surprise as he brushed her hair out of her face. “I am not an Ascian. You are not the Warrior of Light. We are just two souls seeking respite with each other.”

“But what happens in the morning?”

“We lie in. We relish in each other’s embrace. We murmur sweet nothings and debate about getting up, only to seek each other’s company once more.” He smiled painfully. “My darling Eve. I too am tired of the fighting. Of the never-ending struggle. Every day…thinking about those I have lost and those I still have. Persevering forth for them but never taking care of myself. Surely…we share this in common?”

Eve lowered her gaze as he advanced closer, lifting her chin up. “We…have something in common?”

“Yes. We do. And I believe we can find much and more. Shed your preconceptions. Open yourself to me. Let us continue discovering. Satiate your curiosity.”

The miqo’te gripped the cream, silken sheets beneath her as Emet-Selch drew closer still, his breath ghosting over her lips. She finally plucked up the courage to look him in the eye, her heart skipping a beat. That golden gaze beckoned for her to take the plunge, fall in his embrace, satiate the burning need to explore.

Hesitantly, she lifted her head and met his lips with hers. Her kiss was slow and uncertain as his hands cupped her cheeks, thumbs grazing her cheekbones. She sighed as she all but melted in his grasp, her own hands reaching to caress his hair, thread her fingers through his tresses to hold him steady.

When they parted, she held his gaze once more, biting her lip and pondering if this was a good idea or not. One hand slid from her face to the top of her himation, his thumb dipping under the fabric. He tilted his head and she nodded to the silent question.

The Ascian slid over to lie next to her, carefully patting the himation and his brow furrowing with the way it needlessly and impractically sat on her torso. After a few moments of pondering, he raised his hand and his snap echoed in the room. Eve yelped as suddenly she was bare from the waist up and covered her chest.

“Not so suddenly!” she barked.

“My patience is running thin, dearest,” he murmured whilst guiding her arms away and running one bare hand down her side. 

His fingers traced the scar that started at the top of her bosom and ended at her belly button. He leaned to press his lips to the top, gently kissing his way down to the bottom, before making his way back up. Eve squirmed underneath him, whimpering as the tender touch of his lips made her believe he was trying to heal her.

After taking his fill of kissing every scar on her top half, Emet-Selch raised his hand to snap them again. Eve braced as she anticipated her bottoms to go next but went completely scarlet as she realised, he had undressed himself to naught but his smallclothes. She swallowed at his smug look.

“Your clothes do a good job in hiding your figure,” she murmured as he loomed over her.

“Am I cut to your liking?” he asked, running his fingers through her hair.

_Twelve, yes. Did he choose this body because of this reason?_

Her gaze roamed up and down where his defined muscles stood proud. She shivered as a draft brushed her exposed skin, making the Ascian hum.

“Here.”

Eve’s heartbeat skyrocketed as he leaned forward, snaking a hand under her back, and pressing her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, legs around his waist and purred as she felt his body heat merge with hers. He sighed in content.

“My dear,” he purred in her ear. “You feel just right against me like this.”

Her breath hitched as he lifted her off the bed briefly, to pull the covers back and tuck them in. She rested her head on the pillows as he kissed her head, nose, lips then trailed down her body again, disappearing under the sheets. Eve propped herself by her elbows to watch him snatch the waistband of her bottoms by his teeth. His golden gaze met hers and he smirked, letting her bottoms go and snapping his fingers. She jolted as, just like that; she was nude.

“That…is too convenient,” she mumbled as he spread her thighs for him.

“You’re overthinking this,” he chuckled as one hand caressed her belly. “Relax, dearest. Let me take care of you.”

He blew on her clit, making her buck her hips. He kissed her already wet opening, teasing the tip of his tongue around her labia, drawing out mewls of pleasure from her. He held her thighs in place as they sandwiched his head, letting out his own moans of content. 

Eve moaned louder when he finally dipped his tongue inside her, thrusting in and out slowly, enticing her to grow slicker than before. He kept his slow pace in pleasuring her, teasing her to the edge of tears. She gripped the pillows as she squeezed her legs around his head, mewling in defeat.

“Don’t tease me, I need more than this,” she whimpered.

His lips left her entrance and he glided back up, dragging his moist lips across her pale skin along the way. She shuddered as he smirked down at her, raising his hand, and snapping one last time. Her eyes dilated at the implication, shifting her position underneath him as he looked down at her warmly.

“You look delectable,” he said whilst cupping her red cheek. “Relax, my darling.”

Words were lost on Eve as he moved closer, the tip of his member nudging her entrance, before he slid in. She gasped and grasped her shoulders, ears spasming as her muscles gripped his member. His eyes fluttered closed and his deep groan of pleasure only served to fuel the fire heating her core.

“Yes,” he growled. “Yes, this…this is what I’ve yearned for.” He held her to his chest, hugging her in a crushing embrace, as if he was afraid to let go. “Eve…darling Eve. My Eve. You feel _wonderful_.”

Eve stared at the golden ceiling in awe as she felt…full. Like they were meant for each other. She slowly brought her arms around him to return his hug, closing her eyes and frowning.

_It feels right yet something feels off…_

Before she could pinpoint what exactly was wrong, Emet-Selch pulled away to cup her face, staring into her eyes earnestly and biting his lip. “My dear…”

Eve yielded to his hungry kiss; her doubts cast aside as he prompted her legs to wrap around his hips. She held him close as he began moving, relishing each kiss, be it on her neck, face or lips. She felt loved. She felt cared for. She felt wanted.

_When was the last time I felt like this?_

She didn’t want to let go and neither did he. He rocked his hips into her more keenly, muttering praises for her and affectionate phrases that had her heart melt. It was as if they had been lovers in another life and they were finally reunited.

“I’m close,” she whispered, crying out as he began pounding her in response.

“Lose yourself,” he all but commanded, kissing her deeply. “Mmm. Embrace the pleasure, embrace me. Nothing matters but you and I.”

“Yes, I will,” Eve murmured back as she arched her back, eyes fluttering closed. “It feels good!”

She cried out as he surged forward, burying his whole length in, and spilling his hot seed inside her, as she reached the peak of her pleasure. They held fast to one another, heavy breaths filling the air as they bathed in the afterglow, neither wishing to relinquish their embrace.

Eve gasped as Emet-Selch reluctantly slipped out of her, leaning into his touch as he moved to rest beside her, drawing her into an affectionate cuddle. His lips pressed themselves to her sweaty forehead and she purred, closing her eyes and nestling herself closer to him. He rubbed her shoulder.

“Stay with me awhile.”

She nodded with a dopey smile, content to rest against him and drift off to sleep. The last thing she heard as a snap of his fingers and the lights going out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now the first smut scene is out of the way, I'm open to taking any requests for future scenes. Plot will be weaved along the way but now is a time for some indulgence. Feel free to comment your ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

_She was walking through a city. The buildings and spires towered over her almost menacingly, yet she felt nostalgia as she walked past robed figures with masks. She had a bounce in her step, a merry tune leaving her lips as she looked up at the trees planted along the street._

_She noticed a robed figure, not unlike the others, yet somehow she was able to discern his identity, and waved. He waved in turn and they stopped in front of one another._

_“How did you fare?” he asked._

_“It went really well! Ifrita proved to be a challenge to defeat but now the eruption has been dealt with, the island’s residents can now live at peace for another few hundred years or so.”_

_“Wonderful! You certainly are full of unique ideas, my friend.” She giggled as her friend looked around and leaned in. “But I may warn you. A certain close companion of ours is…less than pleased.”_

_“That narrows it down,” she snorted. “But I suppose the companion you are speaking of…is a certain grumpy and humble man who wishes to keep me in this fair and beautiful city no matter what.”_

_“Your wanderings have been growing longer.”_

_She shrugged. “Well, I have no control over that. Anyway, I must deliver this report before someone finds out I’ve returned. See you later!”_

_“Be sure to not push his buttons!” her friend called out to her as she dashed ahead. “I…may have aggravated him earlier…”_

* * *

Eve stirred, her ears twitching as she nuzzled the fabric of the pillow. Her tail flicked as she realised this wasn’t the same pillow as in the Pendants… If anything, it reminded her of the bed she stayed in back in Garlemald.

Her eyes flew open as she prepared to hop out of bed and prepare to fight her way out, but the sight of a bare chest had her falter. Rigidly, she looked up to see the slumbering face that was Emet-Selch.

She placed her hands on the mattress and tried to shift her weight back. Alas, his grip on her was unrelenting and he held her in place, grumbling under his breath as he pulled her closer to him. She placed her hands firmly on his chest, a rampant blush on her face as she processed the situation.

_Well done, Eve. You got up to make pancakes and end up getting seduced by an Ascian. Only you could achieve such a feat._

The miqo’te tried to shove herself away again, but to no avail, his grip only growing tighter and stronger. With an annoyed huff, she lifted her head and spied the doorway across the room through the darkness. She braced her muscles and successfully rolled herself over the Ascian, turning him over and making him groan in annoyance.

“Will you stay still?” he asked as he held her in place, preventing her from scrabbling out of bed.

“Let me go! I need to get back to the Crystarium!”

Eve grabbed the edge of the bed to try and pull herself out of his unrelenting grip. He proved to be stronger and dragged her away, one leg over hers and an arm secured around her waist. Her back was flush to his chest as he tucked her head under his chin, forcing her into a spoon.

“You worry too much,” he sighed.

“My friends will be worried for me! You did just abduct me in the middle of the night, and I have Lightwardens to kill.”

“There is no rush,” he growled as he pinned her wrists down with his spare hand. “Really, you act as if the world will end tomorrow.”

“Considering the state of the world currently?!”

He sighed and slumped behind her. “My dear. The world can survive a few days without you running amok to try and fix it. Slow down. Relax. There is no deadline on the horizon.”

“Still…!”

Eve’s ears pricked as she felt something slide between her thighs. Emet-Selch’s smirk could be felt as he kissed her shoulder. His breath tickled her cheek as he leaned forward, his hand smoothing down her hip and thigh.

“As long as I’m here with you, I won’t be able to plot and conspire against you. I would say the world is in a comfortable state of equilibrium until either one of us dares to return. Let us take the time to rest, to gather our strength…”

He groaned softly as he thrust between her thighs, using the evidence of their coupling as sufficient lubricant. Eve mewled with bright red cheeks as she gripped the sheets, burying her face into the pillow.

“Why are you so worked up?” she asked and yelped as his hand snaked to fiddle with her clit.

“My dear, I too enjoy indulging in the pleasures of the flesh,” he purred as he kept one of her legs up, leaving her entrance vulnerable and ready for the taking. “You surely do not intend to leave here feeling unfulfilled? Considering your delightful reactions last night…I’d say you have been wanting for such pleasures for a long while now…”

Eve bit her lip as his lips pressed themselves to her cheek. She hated how he seemed to confirm her feelings so accurately, but she hated even more how enticing everything was. As if he was a forbidden fruit that she just wanted to eat, even though it could very well kill her.

Her thoughts were cut off as he slid into her and she lifted her head.

“H-Hey!” she moaned as he sighed in content. “Who said you were allowed…?”

“Hm? Would you like me to pull out?”

Eve’s breath hitched as he caressed her stomach. She looked at the penetration with wide eyes, her inner walls clenching around his throbbing flesh. She whimpered before relaxing shielding her face from his.

“…Go ahead…”

“Not if you hide from me. Let me see you.”

“I…!”

Eve gasped as he slid out and pulled her to face him. He kissed her, brushing the hair out of her face as his golden eyes stared into hers. His fingers brushed down her face and shoulders before he pulled away.

“My darling.”

Her eyes widened and she sniffed. “Don’t call me that…” Emet-Selch tilted his head to the side as she buried her face in her hands. “Don’t call me that! Only he was allowed and he’s…he’s…”

“Then…my dearest.”

Eve’s breath hitched as he slid back into her in their new position. He coaxed her hands away from her face and wrap her arms around his neck. He smiled and brushed the hair away from her forehead, his eyes glancing at the scar she hid under her fringe. The miqo’te’s ears flattened.

“I don’t understand,” she murmured, gasping as he grinded into her hips slowly. “Why are you doing this? What do you want…?”

Emet-Selch just kissed her forehead. “For a start, dearest, I want you to stop asking questions. At least not now, not when I wish to take you to the heavens.”

“But…!”

A sharp thrust into her core had her yelping and writhing under him.

“No buts. I will not hear any protests, only pleas filled with pleasure.”

He leaned down to capture her lips, his bare fingers caressing her face. Eve hesitantly tightened her grip, wrapping her legs around his waist.

“My sweet little dancer,” he purred as he slowly thrust into her. “I have seen many a scantily clad lady twirling before me… But seeing you as you worked your magic in those ruins… You were divine.”

“Stop,” Eve whimpered, moaning as he kissed her lips, squeezing her behind firmly. “Don’t say those things…”

“Whyever not? You deserve the praise. I daresay no one else has been as eloquent or thoughtful to compliment your talents.” He paused, grinding and making her feel every ilm of him, sighing when her muscles clenched in response. “… You truly don’t believe you’re deserving of admiration.”

“Because I’m not finished yet,” Eve sighed. “I still have more to do, I…”

“Ssh.” Emet-Selch cupped the back of her head to pull her into a deep kiss, his tongue seeking hers. The miqo’te’s heart fluttered, her eyelids drooping as she surrendered to his insistent affections. “You are beautiful. You are wonderful. And if I am the only one who sees it, then I am the only one who truly deserves you.”

The dancer whined and tightened her grip as he resumed his pace, kissing her face every time he thrust himself to the hilt inside her. Her heart ached for more, yet her mind was telling her to not fall for such obvious, dark and twisted manipulations.

_But maybe…I can indulge just this once…_

As Emet-Selch descended to kiss her nose, she tilted her head so he would kiss her lips instead. He faltered in his rhythm briefly before smirking, deepening the kiss and moving faster.

“You marvellous thing,” he purred as she moaned sweetly. “You lovely, lovely warrior, _yes_. Cast aside your inhibitions and surrender to your heart’s desire. You deserve this. You deserve this respite, this sanctuary.”

_Do I? Do I really?_

Her nails dug into his back, which only served for him to move faster and deeper, groaning nothing but praise and admiration about how she felt, how she looked and how she sounded. It made her cheeks flush, her heart ache for more and her mind to spin.

“I feel like I’ll explode,” she whined as her arms fell from where they were wrapped around his neck, her hands gripping the pillow supporting her head.

“Lose yourself.” Her back arched as his thrusts grew more erratic. “Don’t deny your longing, my dearest Eve…!”

A heartfelt cry left the miqo’te as everything crumbled and her pleasure spiked to the point where white spots dotted her vision. Her body went rigid as Emet-Selch continued to pound into her, growling in pleasure before she felt him spill inside her.

He hugged her close, his laboured breaths ticking her skin as he rested. With both arms secured around her, he rolled them so she lay atop of him, possessively gripping her hips and pressing his cool lips to her sweaty forehead.

“Wonderful…” he murmured as he ran his fingers up and down her back. “Absolutely wonderful…”

Eve swallowed and hid her face in his chest, clenching a fist and trying to suppress the voice inside her that said she didn’t deserve any of this, that this was a trap. She felt too tired to try and discern his true goal if he had one. Too hungry as well now that she thought about it.

She looked away as he caressed her hair, brushing it to the side so he could try and get a clear view of her face. He smiled.

“You look deep in thought again,” he sighed. “Please do not overthink this. You may injure yourself.”

“You will…forgive me if I keep my guard around you…”

He sighed again, sitting up and tilting her chin so she would look up into his eyes. “Can we not call a truce? Until you go back to your Scions, let us enjoy each other’s company. Satiate our desires for one another.”

“I do not…!”

“Do not lie to me or yourself.” He smirked and pecked her lips. “I suspect you’re hungry.”

“Well,” Eve huffed as she waved her tail in agitation. “I did just wake up and I had been considering making pancakes before someone decided to invade my privacy.”

Emet-Selch just smirked wider as he adjusted the pillows for him to lie back against comfortably. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers, spawning a tray with a plate of pancakes and a mug of milk. Eve’s ears and tail pricked in surprise as he caressed her back then took the knife and fork to cut into the pancakes.

“Open wide,” he cooed as he held the fork near her lips. He tilted his head to the side at her disappointed frown. “Is something wrong?”

“…I wanted to make them.” The miqo’te pouted as she hunched her shoulders and looked to the side.

Emet-Selch raised a curious eyebrow. “Why spend energy on such menial tasks when I can provide for you?”

“You…wouldn’t understand,” Eve sighed as she snatched the piece of pancake off the offered fork.

She chewed with a sullen look, crossing her arms and sulking. Her gaze flickered to the window next to the bed and she swallowed her mouthful at the sight of a city past the glass. She slipped off Emet-Selch and crawled closer, peering down at the other buildings and sidewalks linking them.

“Where…are we anyway?” she asked.

“…Amaurot.”

Eve winced as she felt something throb in her chest, coughing and patting it. She sat back and closed her eyes, grimacing as she cleared her throat.

“Excuse me,” she muttered, her ears pricking when she felt him pat her back.

“Finish your pancakes. I can show you around.”

“That…would actually be nice,” Eve said with a nod then frowned. “Can I ask where you snapped my clothes off to?”

“You can but you won’t need them.” He smirked at her face and caught her wrist before she could slap him. “But I will give you something to cover your decency.”

The miqo’te fumed. “Just as long as it isn’t a dress.”

“Perish the thought.” He smirked wider. “If I had my way, you wouldn’t ever need to wear a stitch on your back.”

“And if I had my chakrams, I would cleave that smug look off your face!”

Eve’s face went a deep shade of red as her stomach grumbled. The Ascian cut another piece of pancake to offer her.

“Eat. Then we can get you dressed.”

Eve sulked as she leaned forward and ate the pancakes.


End file.
